Sorrows Shared
by Daughter of Inis
Summary: They never could have loved, for he was elf-kind and she mortal, but still the slight hope remains that they could have...


Disclaimer: Don't own Eowyn or Legolas or anyone. Don't sue me!

She sat sadly against the wall of Meduseld staring into the night sky. The first stars were just starting to peer out from behind the clouds. Some of the first stars she had seen in months. Sighing heavily she hugged her knees to her chest and brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes. The death of her beloved cousin still weighed on her heart like lead, and she found herself crying again. She had tried to hold herself together in the presence of others but now she wept openly. Sob after sob wracked her small frame and her breath escaped her, leaving her gasping. She let herself cry like this for several minutes, but then a soft noise at the end of the balcony caught her attention. She started up at the noise and tried to silence her weeping.

Her first thought was that Grima had returned, and she flattened herself against the wall, trying to remain unseen. As she watched, a lone figure stepped out from the doorway, silhouetted against the night sky. To her relief it was not Grima, for the figure was too tall and slim. The elf.

She had not seen much of him, for he seemed to make himself scarce, and she had been with her uncle and Lord Aragorn most of the day. She hoped he wouldn't notice her, for she was in a wretched state with hair mussed and eyes reddened by weeping. But suddenly a sob escaped her lips. She clapped her hand over her mouth, but he turned sharply towards her.

His eyes pierced the darkness and he saw her huddled against the wall. He knew little of mortal women, but approached her hesitantly, clearly seeing she was upset.

"My Lady?" he inquired gently, "Are you all right?" She shook her head and buried her face in her hands. He knew not what to say, but he couldn't bear to see her cry. His soft heart was touched by her tears, and he timidly laid a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her. Her sobs ceased for a moment and she raised her head from her hands. Her eyes were red and her soft cheeks were tear stained.

"Forgive me," she stammered.

"Nay my Lady, there is nothing to forgive. Your heart is heavy with sorrow and grief. As is mine," he added gently, she seemed surprised.

"You my Lord?" she questioned.

"Yes… even the immortal know of grief. My people are leaving by the hundreds, and I fear I will be the last of my house. Left alone to face this evil."

"I understand what it is to be alone," she mused, looking out over Edoras. "Though I am surrounded by many, I am cut off from them. My people are dying to defend this land, and I can do nothing for it. My cousin has died defending it." Her voice broke again, and she choked back a sob. On an impulse, he gently drew her into him, letting her weep onto his shoulder. She clung to him feverishly as if he were her last anchor of hope in a dark sea. He held her closer and stroked her hair, trying to console her. He now felt a sense of equality to her, he had not confided his fears to anyone, but now, he wished he could tell her everything.

After a time she quieted and lifted her head. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him with gratitude. Reaching up, she touched his sorrowed face. Her hands were cold and pale and he took them in his own, trying to warm them.

"I thank you my Lord," she whispered. "You cannot know how this has calmed me."

He nodded quietly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She felt her courage rise again and she resolved to stay strong despite the shadow that loomed overhead, for herself and for her people. He now felt some of the weight lifted from his heart, knowing he had let off a little of the grief by sharing it with another.

He drew her in closer and she laid her head on his shoulder, breathing a shaky sigh. The clear night air swirled around them and she inhaled deeply, clearing her head. He looked up at the now fading stars and thought of his home in Mirkwood. What of his father? His brothers and sisters? He hoped they were still all right. He looked at the girl now resting on his shoulder. Pale and beautiful she was. She could have been an elven maid rather than a mortal. With a gentle hand he lifter her head so as to look into her eyes. Leaning in towards her, he kissed her. His warm hands cradled her face, and though startled, she felt her whole being surrounded by a warm comfort. When he released her, he realized what he had done, and glanced down, blushing furiously. She lifted his head in her own two hands and kissed him back, as if to say she didn't mind. She then moved away from him, and smiled.

"There are few greater loves than that shared by true friends. Let us remain so, only true and dear friends. I bid you a fond goodnight, Legolas," she said quietly. She then disappeared into the palace.

He leaned back against the wall, contemplating Eowyn. She understood more than he had given her credit for. They never could have loved, for he was elf-kind and she mortal, he was relieved that she had known this yet chided himself for the rashness of his actions. But still the slight hope remained that they could have loved…

Though Faramir and Eowyn are my favorite couple form LotR, ever since first seeing Lord of the Rings I always wished Eowyn and Legolas could have ended up together, but I'm sure Tolkien didn't want the drama of two elf/mortal couples. But maybe something like this could have happened…I do so enjoy toying with romance…oh naughty me! ;)


End file.
